1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1,2-disubstituted benzimidazole derivatives. More particularly, it relates to a novel compound represented by the following formula (I): ##SPC2##
wherein R represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and X represents a halogen atom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now, compounds structually similar to those of this invention, benzimidazolinylpiperidines having the following chemical formula, are known and are described together with their depressive activity on central nervous system in Japanese Patent Nos. 2,062/1967. ##SPC3##
These known compounds, however, have not proved to be satisfactory for clinical use because of their undesirable side-effects or insufficient activities.